Mistletoe
by Silver Neo
Summary: Kakashi's throwing a small Christmas party, and two ninjas get stuck under the mistletoe. --Yaoi-- GaaNaru Implied KakIru


Neo: Whee! Holidays! WHEE!!!  
  
Syona: Okay, how many candy canes have you eaten?  
  
Neo: This is my cute little Gaara/Naruto holiday fic. There are also mentions of Kakashi/Iruka. -^^-  
  
Syona: Neo doesn't own Naruto or its characters. Thank Goddess for that.  
  
Neo: *huggles her new Legolas poster* Urusai, baka.  
  
Syona: Are you ever going to let go of that thing?  
  
Neo: NEVER! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Syona: . . .Whatever  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Naruto grumbled under his breath as he walked around Kakashi's house, searching for his teacher. The fore mentioned ninja had disappeared sometime after the "little" Christmas got into full swing. Iruka had been missing too, but Naruto's brain didn't seem to register that. Iruka and Kakashi always went missing together, anyway.  
  
The small house of Kakashi was now filled with ninjas. Sakura and Sasuke had both come along with Naruto at the threat of way more training then the holiday season deserved. Shikamaru's team was there; apparently since they too had been threaten. Shino and Kiba were talking on the large couch while Hinata sat opposite them, looking horribly red. Lee had upset Ino and TenTen and as a result was trying to hide in a closet. Yep, typical Christmas party.  
  
Oh, and of course Gaara and his siblings where there.  
  
Those three had shown up late scaring everyone but the adults, and Naruto. The Sand ninjas had transferred to the hidden Leaf village not to long ago, though only the adults knew. Naruto just knew because he'd walked, well, more like ran, into Tsunade's office while yelling about unfair treatment and missions. It never occurred to him that she'd be busy, or handing over the visa that allowed Gaara and his siblings to live in the Leaf village.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"YOU OLD HAG!!! GIVE ME A REAL MISSION ALREADY!! NOT THIS GRUNT WORK!!" Naruto ran into the office of the new Hokage; completely in oblivious of the three sand nin standing there. After a minute of yelling he looked over. "Oh. Hi, Gaara." Pause "What the Hell are you guys doing here?! The examinations over."  
  
"Naruto, learn to knock already." Tsunade grumbled. She handed Temari the passes and smiled. "Well, that's all. Welcome to our village, and while he's here, meet our village idiot, Naruto Uzumaki."  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK HAG!!!"  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
The party was getting kind of wild, most likely because Kiba had spiked the punch. TenTen and Temari were beating up Lee, as Ino laughed. Kiba and Shino had disappeared a while ago, and Kankuro had proven he's scary when drunk.  
  
"God, just let me die. . ." Naruto muttered.  
  
"If you die now," a voice came from behind him, "you'll never become Hokage." Gaara stepped out of a shadow and offered Naruto a small smirk. After moving to the Leaf village the two had become, for lack of better terms, friends. Both had demons inside them, and it offered for a bond that they would share with no one else.  
  
"Hiya, Gaara." Naruto said waving. He looked out at the sea of people, noticing that Ino and Sakura had started fighting again, this time pulling on poor Sasuke's arms. The ninja used a substitution move so now Lee was being fought over. "That must be a first for him." Naruto mused.  
  
"Are you enjoying the party?" Gaara asked, not bothering to look over at the fox boy. He could hear faint moans from Kakashi's room, but decided not to push it. Conversation, good. Investigating noises, bad.  
  
The blond ninja nodded. "It's, interesting. Didn't know your brother could sing though."  
  
"Only when he's drunk." Gaara replied.  
  
"Hey, Naruto, Gaara," Shikamaru walked over with Choji following behind him. "Did you notice you're under the mistletoe?" He pointed to a smilingly innocent plant over Gaara and Naruto.  
  
Ino and Sakura stopped fighting to look over. "Oh! You're under the mistletoe!"  
  
"Mistletoe?" The demon carriers muttered.  
  
"You guys don't know what mistletoe is?" Sakura gasped as Inner Sakura laughed at their stupidity. Ino was gushing over the "beauty of the Holidays" and Shikamaru was smiling sadly.  
  
Naruto grumbled at the other ninjas. "I've never celebrated Christmas, so forgive me if I don't know the traditions!" Gaara nodded muttering about his family never celebrating it either. After a minute Hinata stepped forward to explain.  
  
"When two people stand under the mistletoe then they are supposed to kiss." She said sweetly. The black haired shinobi noticed Gaara and Naruto's twin looks of shock.  
  
"You want me to kiss him?!" Naruto yelled as Gaara muttered something about stupid traditions.  
  
"DO IT NOW!!!" Sakura and Ino yelled.  
  
After a minute of staring at each other Gaara reached forward and pulled Naruto into a long and rather passionate kiss. The two reluctantly pulled back and the Sand nin, after recovering from the kiss, turned to the others. "Happy now?" He failed to notice the cameras that were now hidden behind Sakura and Ino's backs.  
  
"Yep!" The girls said before going off to search for Sasuke.  
  
~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~  
  
Kakashi and Iruka had finally reappeared after an hour and by now Kankuro was passed out. The perverted sensei smiled under his mask. "Present time." He yelled to the younger ninjas. He pulled out a small bag and started handing out presents to the kids.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke muttered. "Why did you buy me this?" He held up a copy of Icha Icha Paradise and glared at his teacher. A moment later he was mauled by others who wanted to read.  
  
"That's why." Kakashi said happily. He turned to Iruka who was muttering about irresponsible teachers.  
  
Outside Gaara was sitting on the roof staring off at the stars. The wind blew at his crimson hair and his eyes were narrowed in frustration. A moment later Naruto leaped onto the roof and sat down next to the other ninja. The two sat in silence until finally Naruto spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" The blond asked. His blue eyes looked over Gaara to make sure nothing was wrong with him.  
  
"I'm looking at the stars." Gaara replied casually.  
  
"Oh. . ." Naruto struggled for something to say. He hated these awkward silences more then anything. Before he could say anything, however, Gaara moved over closer to the other ninja and smirked.  
  
"Nice kiss."  
  
Naruto didn't move. Was that a joke? Was he serious? After a minute he shock himself out of it. "One good kiss deserves another." He muttered before pushing his lips up against Gaara's. Reluctantly Naruto pulled away only to find that Gaara was now hugging him.  
  
"Aishiteru, Naruto." The crimson haired shinobi whispered.  
  
"Nani . . ." Blue eyes widened at the confession.  
  
"I love you Naruto. I've loved you since I first saw you. You were so brave, and so cute. So naïve and innocent. When I came here I fell in love with you all over again." Gaara's breath pushed at Naruto's blond hair and a small chuckle hit the blue-eyed boy's ears.  
  
"I love you too, Gaara." The whiskered teen laughed at Gaara's shocked look. "Don't look so surprised. You were so cool. I couldn't help but admire you. Then I got to know you and. . .I just fell in love."  
  
Snow began to fall and the two smiled as they kissed again. The third out of many to come.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Neo: Kawaii, ne? -^^-  
  
Herata: *nodnodnod*  
  
Neo: Up to where Ino and Sakura were yelling about being under the mistletoe was written while mom was making cinnamon rolls while the rest was written half a day later. -^^- Go me!  
  
Syona: Right. . .  
  
Neo: Well, that's my little holiday fic. I'm also thinking of making a Shino/Kiba, or a Iruka/Kakashi, or even a Neji/Sasuke one later, just for the Hell ova it.  
  
Syona: You're scary.  
  
Neo: While I'm thinking about it, I still have to finish my "Song Fic that's not really a Song Fic" for Sasuke. That should be out soon.With that said, happy Holidays. CANDY!!! *runs off to eat candy canes* 


End file.
